


[Loki/Steve]【基盾】复仇者冰箱奇妙夜（食物AU！傻白甜流水账脑洞楼！

by Reticent_Wall



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reticent_Wall/pseuds/Reticent_Wall
Summary: 又名：布丁诱捕计划通！





	[Loki/Steve]【基盾】复仇者冰箱奇妙夜（食物AU！傻白甜流水账脑洞楼！

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：此楼用于填塞（？）在微博上开的各种傻白甜流水账叙述向脑洞（？）楼……
> 
> 无文笔！流水账！语句不通！傻白不一定甜！（。  
> 食物AU！  
> 冷CP【基盾】！
> 
> 脑洞欢迎补充！><

  
  
1.  
#傻白腔叙说一个脑洞##基盾#史蒂夫是一只布丁，经典焦糖口味，在冰箱的冷冻层放了七天，当他终于被主人发现移到冷藏格的时候，跟他一起被买回家的经典系列的奶茶蛋糕（？）什么的都已经消失了。在冰箱门上有一个保鲜隔，一个绿色的罐子说他叫洛基，从第一天见面就开始诱惑史蒂夫爬到他的柜子里去…  
  
  
2.  
“…啤酒？他是罐啤酒吗？…茶？”史蒂夫百无聊赖，可他身边都是些瓜果蔬菜，实在搭不上话，他在自己的说明书上记下了许多一个叫山姆的茄子告诉他的东西。“别跟他玩啦老冰棍！”一听叫托尼的可口可乐忽略了他“我是个布丁！”的抗议自顾自地敲着自己的罐子！“我的兄弟洛基是罐芥末酱！”叉烧酱叫道！  
  
  
3.  
索尔大声叫道！可娜塔莎(对就是那瓶粉红伏特加，史蒂夫也说不明白为什么她会在这)坚决否认索尔红彤彤的申辩，还坚持他只是一瓶加肉的辣椒酱！在她眼里，洛基最多是杯抹茶，可谁知道呢？！  
  
  
4.  
克林特，一个从储物柜里逃来的牙签筒(而且喜欢小饼干，说真的，小饼干？)坚信他受过洛基的洗脑:“娜塔还说我当时眼里蓝绿绿的！”天哪他不会发霉了吧？史蒂夫由衷地担心。  
  
  
5.  
布鲁斯，一瓣紫菜(托尼非常钦佩他泡水之后会变得又大又绿，但史蒂夫可不这么想)不甚在意洛基，他甚至说浩克(史蒂夫惊异了：他还给自己取了个名字？)能随手就吧洛基从架子上拉下来摔成碎片！这习惯可不太好，史蒂夫不支持。  
  
  
6.  
娜塔莎拒绝相信，她偷偷告诉史蒂夫布鲁斯在她眼里就是片干菇，最多是块木耳！她信誓旦旦的样子就好像她侦查了布鲁斯的包装袋，还偷看了说明书！史蒂夫觉得他必须把这个标签留到那绿大个出现才行……  
  
  
7.  
然而索尔向他们嚎叫着洛基“毒液横流的幻想”时全然不顾他弟弟在柜里的窥探，还说他本来是块绿豆冰，因为天父·沙茶酱·奥丁的抚养（培育？）而与他成为了兄弟。史蒂夫悄悄看向那个牢笼般的隔离柜，却悄悄发现洛基冲他挥了挥附带的蓝色塑料叉，“在这冰箱交个朋友可不太容易！”，史蒂夫给了自己一个“出于礼貌”的理由，也摇了摇自己印着银星的红蓝圆勺作为回应。  
  
  
8.  
“希望他不会觉得一份布丁平淡无奇…”史蒂夫有些忐忑，可当洛基在隔层里望着他拐着弯地说自己最喜欢布丁的时候，史蒂夫觉得自己就像被浇了蜂蜜似的！(顺便说一句，史蒂夫喜欢蜂蜜跟糖浆，他发现现在的女孩子们都拌着甜蜜素和人造奶油时他简直吓坏了，还有防腐剂！天哪！)  
  
  
  
#脑洞补充#史蒂夫虽然是份经典口味的布丁，但他却是厄斯金博士的独家新配方！只可惜博士做了他之后被糖尿病一巴掌拍下，再也不能吃甜食了…(有个叫红骷髅的悄悄偷了博士未完成的配方，还弄得脱水掉皮…史蒂夫觉得他明明是辣椒却整天想成为番茄也是蛮拼的(。))  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 希望大家不会觉得这一场食物情缘（？）进展飞速……  
> 只是扔出来个脑洞而已，欢迎补充！希望大家看得还开心！><（？


End file.
